


A Daring New Year's

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is not having the best New Year's. But she meets fellow Slytherin Stephen Daring. Together they make the night a little bit better for both of them. Daphne/OC





	A Daring New Year's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is owned by JK Rowling  
AN: Story takes place during fifth year

A Daring New Year’s 

Daphne’s lips had turned from a straight line to the slightest frown as she drank from her cup. As usual her family was attending the Ministries’ annual New Year’s Eve party. But she had not been having a good night; ever since she had arrived Draco had been eyeing her like a piece of meat. Of course she denied his advances but the ferret was annoyingly prescient. It was only when his father called him over that Malfoy relented. Quickly Daphne headed outside to take a few moments for herself.   
The stars twinkled as the blonde haired young woman stared at them in the slightly chilly winter breeze.  
“What causes the “Ice Queen” of Slytherin to be in my presence?” A voice from the darkness asked  
Daphne nearly jumped as her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw the figure of a young man her own age with short black hair and evener darker eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue almost black suit. The blonde narrowed her eyes, she knew this young man. His name was Stephen Daring, a fellow Slytherin fifth year. The boy was something of a potion’s prodigy. He was skilled enough that Snape never had to give him “extra” house points. There were even rumors in the Snake Pit, that thereHead of House was considering taking him as an apprentice after he graduated, other that he was mostly in the background.  
Daphne said nothing and simply looked at him straight faced.  
Stephen let out a quiet chuckle, “Fine do not answer my question, We are all allowed our secrets after all. But my dear mother would curse me if I didn’t offer to walk a young lady out of the cold.” He offered his arm and after a moment Daphne took it.  
As the two reentered the ball room a medium paced song began to play. Stephen glanced at Daphne.  
“May I have his dance?” He asked with a small smirk.  
Daphne shook her head but nodded.   
Soon the two were moving across the dance and as they did she gazed into the boy’s eyes and noticed that were not pitch black as she thought, there was a hint of dark blue. They reminded her of the night sky. His eyes were so trusting, they lowered her defense and before she could stop herself,  
“Malfoy” She whispered to him  
“Ah I see. Well we both know that dear Draco can be demanding in getting what he feels is his.” Stephen said “Speaking of a certain ferret” He whispered as the blonde ponce walked up to them.   
Draco shot Stephen a glare but gave a Daphne a “charming” smile.   
“Greengrass may I have the next dance?” The blonde asked   
“I would prefer not Draco.” Daphne replied   
Draco took a step toward her but Stephen stepped in front of him.  
“Now, now dear Draco your father being as wise as he is must have told you that it is okay to retreat when losing a battle. We all know how good your father is at running away after all.” Stephen finished with a smile.  
Draco shook in anger until a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
“How are you three getting along?” Narcissa Malfoy asked with a small smile  
“Splendidly Lady Malfoy” Stephen replied  
Narcissa nodded, “Good. Now come Draco your father wishes to speak to us.”   
As the Malfoy’s left Stephen slightly frowned, “You have your wand out correct?” Daphne nodded, “Good because if talking failed, then we could move on to plan B. You hexing and cursing the fool to the beyond.”  
Daphne raised an eyebrow, “That was your plan if talks failed?”  
“My father says when words fail action must be taken.” Stephen said as he looked to his side and gave a sigh. “Speaking of my parents here come my dear mother.”   
Walking over was a quite beautiful woman with her brown hair done up wearing a long flowing dark blue dress.   
“You played the Malfoy boy well my son.” The woman said with a small smile.  
“It is not that great a feat mother; he is quite easy to anger.” Stephen replied  
The woman nodded and her eyes shifted to Daphne, “You are the one I have to thank for getting my dear son out and about?”   
“Yes my Lady” Daphne said  
The woman smiled, “Well I thank you for that. I am afraid that is a trait he inherited from his father. Neither of them enjoy gatherings like these.”   
“It because I do not enjoy “The Game” mother and neither does father.” Stephen said  
“But both of you are quite good at it, what I wouldn’t give to see your father talk circles around Lord Malfoy.” The woman said almost wistfully. “Speaking of my darling husband I must find him, it is almost midnight after all and I deserve my New Year’s kiss as payment for putting up with him for another year.” The woman said as she walked away.   
Stephen smiled but nearly stepped back in shock at the glare that Daphne was leveling him with.  
“Aren’t you going to ask me?” She demanded to know  
“Ask you what?” He wondered before everything clicked in his mind. The girl wanted him to kiss her as the New Year dawned. “Damn it mother you are good at this for your good.” Stephen muttered his breath. With a slight cough he returned his attention to the young woman in front of him. “Well that depends on you Lady Greengrass. Do you want me to kiss you?”  
“It would be better than kissing Malfoy.”  
“I will take as yes then. Now the next question will it be the on lips, cheek, or hand? We barely know each other so the kiss on lips is too much; well a kiss on the hand is too formal for such an occasion. Does a kiss on the cheek work for you Lady Greengrass?”  
“I believe that would work.” Daphne replied as the clock hit midnight.  
Hesitantly Stephen moved his lips to Daphne’s cheek and gave it a quick kiss. As he pulled back he swore the girl was slightly blushing.  
“Well Ms. Greengrass I must take my leave but perhaps after we return to Hogwarts might we study together?” He asked  
Daphne smiled, “I think I would enjoy that.”  
Stephen returned the smile and gave a small bow before leaving the hall.   
For the first time in a while Daphne could not wait for the winter holidays to be over.

Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed the story, please check out my other stories and leave a review, and until next time thank you for the support.


End file.
